


A promise

by tonysta_k



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k





	A promise

Sirius took a deep breath, looking across the cafe from the doorway to where Remus was sat in the corner with a tattered book in his hands.  _The Great Gatsby,_ Sirius thought to himself. Remus could literally quote that book. Along with other classic books such as  _ **To Kill A Mocking Bird** ,  **Catcher In The Rye** , _and  _ **Pride And Prejudice**. _ Sometimes, if Sirius couldn’t sleep, he would get Remus to read a few pages of the current book he was reading. Sirius would never understand why the characters were doing what they were doing or why they were acting like they were, seeing as he wasn't actually reading the book. But the sound of Remus’ voice was always soothing enough to send Sirius to sleep.

Sirius saw Remus wave him over and took another deep breath,  _breath Sirius, just breath._

"Hi." Sirius breathed out somewhat nervously and sat down opposite his boyfriend, rubbing his sweaty hands together and giving Remus a shy smile.

Remus smiled at his boyfriend, his beloved copy of  _The Great Gatsby_ resting on the table. “How’s your day been?” He asked.

"It hasn’t been too bad. I went to see that film James’ been going on about, The Inbetweeners Movie, it wasn’t that bad. How was your day?" Sirius returns the question, nervously picking his fingernails under the table.

"It was good, I managed to get some books I’ve wanted for a while. They weren’t at a ridiculous price either." Remus replied, voice calm unlike his boyfriend’s, whom’s seems to have a bit of a edge to it. "Is everything okay Sirius? Anything you want to tell me?"

Sirius shook his head, but then nodded after it. “Yeah, but I think I want to ask it, not say it.” He said, taking a deep breath and wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

Remus raised a eyebrow, but before he could ask Sirius what the question was, his long haired boyfriend had pulled out a small black box and opened it to show a sliver ring. The ring was silver and on the inside it was engraved ‘Moony’. Covering his mouth with his hand, Remus moved his eyes off the ring and to the face of his boyfriend.

"It’s a promise ring, Remus. A promise that we’re always going to be together and that nothing can bring us apart." Sirius explained, taking Remus’ hand with one hand and using the other to get the ring out of the box. "I love you."

Remus, now sat with tears in his eyes, looked over to his boyfriend, a smile forming on his chapped lips. He entwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s before leaning over the table and catching his lips in a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Sirius."


End file.
